This invention relates to an apparatus for suturing a rectum, which is useful for connecting the rectum upon removal of the diseased parts thereof.
The diseased parts, such as piles and rectal cancers, found near the anus in the rectum are sometimes removed without laparotomy by for example, pulling out a part of the rectum from the anus in the reversed state, positioning the diseased part to be cut off at the tip and cutting off the same after having connected the tract just above that part. In this connecting operation the suturing procedure is usually employed.
Various types of apparatus have hitherto been proposed for such suturing procedure but satisfactory apparatus useful for suturing the rectum, has not heretofore been created, which is readily handled and enables the rapid and smooth suturing.
The inventor has now succeeded in creating an apparatus for directly suturing the diseased part to be pulled out from the rectum before cutting off (including the case of the diseased part being previously cut off) in order to connect the rectum.
Namely, an apparatus comprises a cylindrical hollow supporting member provided with a nozzle tip at its one end and a plurality of needle opposing seats arranged adjacent to the nozzle tip around the suporting member, suturing members opposite to and surrounding the needle seats and annularly spaced apart each other, actuating bars which support the suturing members in relation to the supporting member, and an adjusting member provided at the other end of the supporting member for radially moving the suturing members through the actuating members from and to the needle opposing seats. The suturing apparatus thus constructed provides the convenient suturing operation wherein the supporting member is inserted from its nozzle tip into the pulled-out rectum which is then held between the needle opposing seats and the suturing members and thereafter is sutured with needles supplied from the suturing members.